Maggie Yen
Margaret Yen (born 1986), almost exclusively called Maggie, is arguably the second most important character in the Tuckerverse, being a main character in Tucker's Wand and the titicular one in Maggie's Clock. Maggie is best friends with Tucker Holmes. Maggie created the Tempus Clock but destroyed it, resulting in her ending up frozen until a replacement is built. Biography ]] Margret Anna Yen is the youngest daughter to Roger Yen and Ling Yen, born in San Francisco, California. Simply known as Maggie to all, she is second generation American. Her father Roger is a writer for a world famous food magazine while her mother Ling runs the family's restaurants, Qilin Palace. Roger is a loving man and loves his family like any father. Also like most fathers he is the more laid back one of the parents. He travels a lot and is rarely home but when he is home he enjoys playing around with herbs and coming up with remedies for common sickness'. Ling is the leader of the family, she is the back bone of the family and the strict authority figure. Though she does not show it her daughters are the most important things in her life. Madison is Maggie's older sister whom is only five years her senior. She is currently a lawyer for Foster and McBride. The two have a rocky relationship to say the least, Madison being the golden child as Maggie is looked at as the family's black sheep. However when it all comes down to it the two are still sisters and share a strong internal bond. They would secretly do anything to help the other if help was needed, though they would never admit to that openly. Tucker Holmes is Maggie's childhood best friend, the two are considered nearly the same person in the eyes of many. It Maggie whom Tucker first shares his magic wand with. Throughout Maggie's childhood and even through her young adult years she had always been a follower. In high school she hung out with Tucker and followed him in almost everything he did. The only thing in high school that was all Maggie was her sexuality, which she found out early that she was a lesbian. So throughout high school she was an open lesbian to her mother's displeasure. When in her sophomore year Maggie had her first real girlfriend in the form of Rachelle Boswell, a senior whom she broke up with before prom. During her senior year while it was a hard time in her best friend Tucker's life having lost both his parents. She was feeling a bit happy having him move in with her and the two became even closer friends. After Maggie graduated high school she found she still did not have a clear direction on what she wanted to do with her life. So she did what came natural to her, she followed her best friend Tucker. Tucker moved down to Los Angeles to attend college at Decker State College. Like she had been throughout their childhood Maggie was right there. With the help of her family she moved into a small apartment with Naomi Yen not far from her best friend and even worked in the same unique bookstore he worked in (Persephone's Books), also joining his Anime Club. At DSC Maggie majored in business finance. One summer Maggie applied as an intern at Main Street while Tucker was in Vancouver and while she didn't get the position she did date Marly Collado, one of the girls who did, for the summer. A big change happened in her life when Tucker got his wand and discovered its powers. The two friends soon moved in together having enough money from their new side business T&M Productions. Wanting to get in shape Maggie briefly attended a gym and ended up dating Marcia Ray, one of the trainers. Maggie often found herself as a test subject to Tucker's wand but did not mind as she almost always tagged along on his little adventures with it. She was reaping nearly the same benefits as her friend thanks to wand. Maggie even became an amateur model finally realizing with the help of Tucker that Madison was not the only hot looking Yen. After Tucker and Haley Leone began going out as couple Maggie found herself alone with the wand on a few occasions where she got to have her own fun with it. On one such occasion she accidentally freed Rebecca Mosley and Tatiana Zudovsky who almost ruined things for everyone but thanks to Tucker the day was saved at the end. Later on Maggie formed her first real relationship with Jamie Mosley, her new boss at Persephone's. The relationship was however doomed from the beginning as Jamie was constantly jealous and Maggie never really took the relationship serious as she was not mature to handle that sort of thing yet. She often fooled around with other girls such as her modeling friend Cindy Vu and Lady Raptor Britney Summers. Eventually Maggie created her own time-stopping device a special clock that rivaled the wand with the help of the Book of Tempus. It was device that would later save Tucker and others during the whole Ashley Tisdale incident. Shortly afterwords Maggie's life began to go downhill. Her and girlfriend Jamie finally broke up, after which she had a one night drunken stand with Deborah Hill. She finds out that her sister was impregnated by Tucker causing her to lose trust in her long time friend. The only good thing that came out of all the messes was that Maggie had finally decided in taking charge of her own life. Stepping out of Tucker's shadow her and her clock moved out and severed contact from Tucker altogether. To replace the gap Maggie spent more time with her friend Kansas Wilkins, introducing her to the clock. After weeks of sloppy work Maggie was fired from Persephone's by Calista Suvari, but thanks to Cindy she was able to get a job as Charlene Masters's assistant. Maggie also revealed her magic clock to Cindy and officially became her girlfriend, their social circles starting to co-mingle. Maggie even worked to repair her relationship with Madison and, after Kansas was forced to freeze Kelly Creek permanently, Maggie decided to create a sort of palace of frozen women, starting with a few of Madison's co-workers that were making life hard for her at work. Maggie later expanded her collection when Kansas again had to permanently freeze someone, this time Iris Brenden, and even collected her celebrity crush Kayley Wu after helping Cindy win a contest against Michelle Boback. After the contest Maggie started to really step up efforts to populate her palace, kidnapping random students from DSC and even Erika Stone and her entourage. Maggie agreed to move in with Cindy and the couple worked together to get revenge on VIP Promotions for the contest incident, making a calendar out of their staff. Unknownst to Maggie Tabitha Lemier, a waitress from Fifi's she'd befriended, had become a stalker, but Cindy took care of her, never revealing why she'd permanently-frozen the French girl. When Tina Ly proved difficult while Maggie was trying to hire Eighth Wonder to strip at a party Maggie froze her and her entire staff, taking her to her palace with Kansas. Kansas, upon discovering all the people in the palace, freaked out and yelled at Maggie, making her freeze her friend. Scared of unfreezing Kansas Maggie snapped mentally, deciding to just do whatever she wanted, and began to freeze even more people. Cindy discovered Maggie's palace and went to get Tucker, who managed to talk her through everything. Deciding it had become more trouble than it was worth Maggie smashed her clock, but this had the effect of permanently-freezing her and Kansas unless a replacement could be made. Tucker took it upon himself to make a new clock while Cindy took charge over her girlfriend. Personal Items * Tempus Clock, Magic Clock * Fast-acting sleeping pills * Mitsubishi Lancer Ralliart, personal vehicle Relationships Family * Madison Yen, Older Sister * Ling Yen, Mother * Roger Yen, Father * Naomi Yen, Aunt * Sun Ming, Aunt * Qiao Lan, Aunt * Tucker Holmes, Adoptive Brother * Bree Ming, Cousin * Jun Ming, Cousin * Hui Lan, Cousin Romances * Cindy Vu, Girlfriend * Jamie Mosley, Ex-Girlfriend * Alana Herrera, Ex-Girlfriend * Marcia Ray, Ex-Girlfriend * Marly Collado, Ex-Girlfriend * Rachelle Boswell, Ex-Girlfriend * Britney Summers, Occasional Lover * Deborah Hill, One Night Stand Friends * Charlene Masters, also Employer * Nathan Lancer * Bianca Whitman * Haley Leone * Chrissy Pak * Kansas Wilkins * Martha Cassidy Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand II: Getting the Girl * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XI: Maggie and Haley Play * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * The IT Files: Clockwork Revenge Part 1 * Tucker's Wand XI: Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XIV: One Hell of a Day * Maggie's Clock I: School Daze Part 1 * Maggie's Clock II: School Daze Part 2 * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse (left)]] Trivia * Maggie is physically based on actress Yin Chang. * Maggie Yen character was initially talked about being a male character but that idea was scrapped in favor of what is Maggie Yen today. * Maggie, Madison Yen and even her mother, Ling Yen all seem to be around the same size this was pointed out by Maggie in Match Maker. * Being a comical character mostly she is only serious in two stories thus far A Day with Haley and One Hell of a Day *FreezAntix has written all of Maggie's solo stories aside from Maggie's Clock and End of an Era which was written by Zero * Maggie is a big fan of Kayley Wu, even visiting her a few times while time is frozen. * Due to problems sleeping Maggie has prescription fast-acting sleeping pills. Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Decker State College